Trio
by TeylaFan
Summary: JohnTeyla: missing scene from Trio.


_Disclaimer: Don't own it! _

Teyla looked up and smiled. "I am fine John; there really is no need for you to check up on me every hour."

John smiled back and walked into Teyla's room. "Well, I just wanna make sure that you have everything you need."

She was lying on her bed, with several pillows behind her, to support her back.

Teyla marked the page she was reading and put the book on her nightstand.

"Do you like the book?" John asked hopefully. He had given her a book, full of information about pregnancy.

Teyla nodded. "Yes, it is very helpful." She gestured for him to take a seat on the chair next to her bed.

He sat down, and picked up the book. "Hey, you're already halfway through it."

"Yes, I started this morning," Teyla answered.

"Fast reader," he complimented. "Are you hungry?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Well let's go to the mess hall then, or would you like me to bring you something to eat in here?" John asked.

"I do not want to ask too much of your time John, I am sure you are very busy."

John grinned. "Actually, I really don't have anything to do today. Carter went to M5V-801, you know, the one with the tremors, to negotiate with the people there herself. And she even took Rodney and Keller with her, so I have the whole day off," he explained. "So… I am going to get you something to eat, you just relax and read some more."

"John, you really do not have to…" Teyla started protesting.

"I want to, and you deserve to do nothing for a while," he interrupted. "So… what can I get for you?" John smiled at her surprised expression.

He knew that he had been a jerk for some time, but he was over it now, and he was going to do everything he could to make sure that the bond they had before would hopefully return once she had forgiven him.

XXXXX

Teyla had been so happy when they had started talking normally again, and when he started to check up on her every hour she felt so cared for and she couldn't help but think what a great husband he would make.

She looked at him and saw such love in his eyes for her. She only hoped that he could see the same in hers. She realised she had not yet answered his question so she named a few things that she enjoyed eating.

John got up from the chair and told her that he would be right back, and for her to take it easy.

She smiled at him, and agreed to just relax.

XXXXX

John was walking towards Teyla quarters with a tray full of things Teyla had named, and some for himself as well.

He opened the door without asking, knowing that she wouldn't mind and walked inside.

He felt relieved to see that she had followed his 'orders' and was still lying on the bed.

He smiled at her and walked over to a table to put the tray down. He moved the table so that it was standing right next to the bed.

She smiled back and rubbed her belly. "Thank you John, for this," she said.

And he understood that she didn't mean the food, but just him being there for her.

He nodded, and smiled at her. It was all alright again; they were good. He realised she had probably forgiven him a long time ago; she would never stay mad at him for long, and he definitely couldn't stay mad at her for long. She meant too much to him for that. She was family, even more than that, she was… his everything.

She reached out to the jar of pickles, and he shook his head when she put tomato sauce on one of them, she really had the strangest cravings he had ever seen.

She noticed him watching and grinned, offering him one as well.

He declined quickly, choosing the turkey sandwich he brought along instead.

They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

XXXXX

John was amazed by how much Teyla could actually eat. He knew she was 'eating for two' but this was just plain weird.

He was a big eater and she'd eaten twice as much as he had in the last half hour.

Teyla noticed him staring and frowned. "What is it John?"

"You know you just ate like a ridiculous amount of food right?"

Teyla grinned. "I was hungry."

John rolled his eyes. "Right," he stood up and picked up the tray.

"I'm going to bring this back to the mess hall. I'll be back in a few."

Teyla nodded. "Alright," she answered.

XXXXX

After about half an hour Teyla was starting to wonder what was taking John so long.

She slowly sat up and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She stood with less grace than normal but that was to be expected with such a huge belly.

Teyla walked towards the door, and headed for the mess hall.

XXXXX

Teyla arrived there quickly, but there was no sign of John.

The gate room was her next guess, something had probably come up there, and he would be the first to be called because Colonel Carter was not present.

She walked into the Gate room. No John. Maybe the Conference room then?

She looked up, and there he was. He was talking to Keller and Rodney; they were probably informing him of their mission.

Just as she was about to turn and leave, they stood, and exited the room.

John noticed her standing, and made his way to her.

"Teyla, sorry it took me so long…" He motioned to Rodney and Keller.

"I understand John, it is alright. Did everything go well?" She asked.

John grimaced. "The opposite actually, Carter is in the infirmary with a broken leg… and Rodney and Keller didn't escape unharmed either…"

Teyla's eyes widened. "What happened?"

John explained everything that happened to her, as they walked towards her quarters.

"I am glad they all survived," Teyla stated.

"Yeah, me too," John nodded. He noticed she looked tired.

"Tired?" He asked with a smile.

Teyla nodded. "Yes, I think I will take a nap."

"Good."

Teyla opened her door, and headed towards the bed, pulling the covers down.

When she was lying down, John covered her with the blanket and tucked her in.

"I enjoyed our time together today John," she said, yawning.

"Yeah me too Teyla, how about we do this again soon," he suggested. "You could teach me everything that you've learned from the book."

"I would like that very much," she answered, her eyelids drooping. She carefully reached for his hand, and squeezed it, before relaxing her hand.

"Me too," he whispered. Watching as she fell asleep. He sat down, and picked up the book. He wanted to stay with her for a while longer.

So he sat there, reading. And a while turned into hours, until he fell asleep next to her. Their fingers entwined. And his other hand on her belly, where her unborn son also rested. The three of them the image of a family, something that in time just might become that.

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
